


our future

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hyuuga Neji - Freeform, Stablished Relationship, neji x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: you fight alongside your boyfriend Neji during the 4th shinobi war. exhaustion takes a toll on him so you ask him to rest, but he admits he has a strong reason to fight with all his might.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 38





	our future

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully not too ooc lol  
> let me know what u think!! :)

"Neji-niisan! Y/N-neesan!" Hinata waves at you, running your way. "Are you ok?" she asks once she reaches you, her eyes examining you both quickly.

"We are good, Hinata-neesan," you smile at her and she smiles back.

After a whole day of fighting, you can finally catch a break. Most of the wounded have been tended to so you decided to go to your boyfriend for a little while.

"Hinata-sama, we still don't have word from the team, we should stay on-guard until further notice," Neji's tone sounds firm but after a year of dating, you can detect the care in it.

"Hai," Hinata says before activating her byakugan and moving to a spot a bit further away from where you are.

Your eyes go back to Neji only to find him just like his cousin, focused on the task at hand with his own dōjutsu on. You know he hasn't had too much time to recover since the fight stopped, making you concerned about his health state.

"Neji..." you start, concern laced in your voice. "You shouldn't strain yourself, it won't be of use if you end up hurt and get yourself out of combat."

"Don't worry about me," he says sending you a small smile. "I just have to make sure there are no surprise attacks."

"I know," you continue, still not entirely at ease. "But you must rest, at least for a few minutes."

You hear him sigh and you know he's about to reply but another voice cuts him before he can say a word.

" _We need a medic!_ "

Your head snaps towards the voice, finding a sand shinobi holding his wounded comrade. After a sigh, you give Neji one last look before jumping to their aid.

"I'll be right back."

He smiles, seeing your figure jump until you're right in front of the two ninjas. He sees you crouch down and then the familiar green light emits from your hands. That's his cue to go back to his spot.

Neji activates his byakugan once again and stares deeply into the forest, careful to avoid missing any sort of movement. He can feel the strain of the battle catching up to him faster than he expected but he has to keep going.

That is until he falls down from exhaustion.

"Neji!" he vaguely hears your voice calling out his name and then a pair of arms cradle his head before placing it gently on a lap.

His eyes slowly rise and meet your concerned ones, making the corners of his mouth tug in a weak smile.

"I'm fine," he says, slightly angry at himself for worrying you over nothing.

Your mind is solely focused on healing him. Your eyes gazing down on his form with your hands placed right over his chest, brows scrunched up in concentration.

He notices you paid no attention to his statement, so he decides to lighten up the mood, not liking the tense aura surrounding you. "Go ahead, you can tell me you told me so."

Your head shakes slightly and he feels a bit relieved to finally get a reaction out of you.

"This isn't funny," you say in a soft yet stern tone, lips forming a pout.

"You worry too much for me. Don't you trust my abilities?" his eyes stare at yours waiting for them to meet his but you refuse to do so.

"Hey," his voice is gentle, his fingers itching to touch the skin of your cheek in a consoling way but he's too weak for that. "Don't get upset."

"I can't help it!" your eyes finally stare back at his and he can see the tears welling up in them. "What if– what if you end up hurt, badly, and I can't help you?"

"Then don't think about it," his tone becomes firmer but he means well. There's no time to think about all the possible scenarios, you're at war and that kind of thoughts won't keep you alive.

"It's not that easy," you reply in a defeated way.

Another minute passes and he starts feeling better, the headache now almost gone and his vision clearer than before.

"You should trust me more," Neji starts again, careful to choose the right words. "This war threatens the world, which means our lives and future are at stake. Trust me when I say I will fight with all I have to make sure that that opportunity isn't taken away from us."

By now the tears fall freely from your eyes, the green light in your hands flickering a bit. You dare to look at his eyes once more and you're greeted with soft eyes and a small smile.

"I wish to build my own fate with you. I'm not backing down," his words send chills down your spine as you feel your heart swell with love.

Wiping a few tears away from your face, you smile slightly but seconds later it turns into a frown.

"Then make sure you're still here when all this ends, so we can build that future together."

His smile widens and you see the corners of his eyes crinkle. He's finally strong enough to lift his arm and wipe the remnant of the tears away, grazing your red cheeks with his thumb and then cradling one side of your face with his hand.

"I will, dear."


End file.
